


Деление надвое

by Mariuelle



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariuelle/pseuds/Mariuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Нас осталось всего двое. Два Кирка. Двое тех, в ком течёт кровь того, кто почти покорил весь этот мир! Мы с тобой либо должны объединиться и прослыть на всю Вселенную грозой, более яростной, чем Джеймс Кирк. Вплоть до последнего рубежа. И дальше.</p><p>- Либо?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Деление надвое

На двенадцатую годовщину таинственного исчезновения Энтерпрайз со всех радаров и каналов связи напиваться до умопомрачения, соблюдая какой-то древний обычай, было уже нецелесообразно. Империя быстро заштопывала все раны, от крупных и значительных до самых мельчайших. Никому не интересны судьбы тех неудачников, которые не уцелели в вечной жестокой игре. 

По правде сказать, для Дэвида Маркуса ритуал закусывания вина скупыми мужскими слезами не нёс ни смысловой, ни эмоциональной нагрузки ещё в самые первые годы после того странного случая. И здесь не имел значения возраст. В четырнадцать лет ты уже мужчина, ты способен не только употреблять крепкие напитки, ты способен убивать. Значимо было только то, что Дэвид не считал нужным оплакивать своего отца. 

Джеймс Т. Кирк, самый молодой и самый жестокий капитан за всю историю Звёздного Флота. Гордо шагающий сквозь туманную пелену галактик, сапоги - по колено в чужой крови. О, им следовало гордиться! Им и гордились. Вся Империя смотрела на Кирка с гадким, липким подобострастием, которое знаменитый капитан лишь небрежно стряхивал с подошв. И вся Империя ненавидела Кирка. Ибо боялась, что, устав оставлять алые следы на космических дорогах, жестокий капитан и его непобедимый, неустрашимый экипаж поставят на колени былых союзников, тех, кто раньше осмеливался управлять ими.

В том, чтобы ненавидеть капитана Кирка, не было ничего зазорного. В том, чтобы радоваться его неожиданному исчезновению, тоже. 

Дэвид ненавидел Джеймса Кирка по заданной Империей схеме, ненавидел само упоминание его имени. За то, что помнил отвратительно пронзительный звон шпор на высоких отцовских сапогах, когда тот раздражённо мерил широкими шагами гостиную. За постоянное затравленное выражение во взгляде матери. За периодически возникаемое в памяти, страшно реалистичное ощущение жёстких пальцев отца, дёргающих его, своего испуганного сына, за подбородок в холодно-изучающем жесте. За весёлый звон упавшей на стол имперской медали капитана Кристофера Пайка, которую отец однажды принёс домой и небрежно бросил сыну, как игрушку. За то, что неукротимый Джеймс Тиберий однажды - слишком, слишком легко - променял семью на бескрайние космические просторы.

Но Дэвид всё равно - начиная с того самого дня - в каждую годовщину исчезновения Энтерпрайз, доставал один бокал из подаренного отцу адмиралом Маркусом сервиза, задумчиво проводил пальцем по хрустальной вязи и наполнял, ровно до середины. Задымить свою голову винным парами было легко. Гораздо сложнее было на каждом глотке стараться думать о Джеймсе Кирке.

***  
Закончив Академию, Дэвид счёл нужным отречься от семьи, забыть её. Адмирала Маркуса с его холодными рыбьими глазами, которого он никогда не мог заставить себя назвать дедушкой. Вайнону и Джорджа, родителей Джеймса, ни разу за все эти годы не связавшихся с семьёй сына.

\- Они тобой гордятся, - однажды - сквозь плотно сжатые зубы - бросила Кэрол мужу. Дэвид, затаившийся в коридоре, слушал разговор родителей, не понимая тогда.

У Джеймса Кирка был потрясающе лёгкий смех, словно золотистый звон хрусталя. Говорили, именно так он смеялся, перед тем, как уничтожить своих врагов:  
\- Гордятся? Они не хотят ничего обо мне слышать. Миссис Кирк, вы потрясающе наивны! Как вы ещё живёте на этом свете?

\- Не твоими стараниями, Джеймс! - отрезала тогда Кэрол и, стараясь не встречаться с мужем взглядом, вышла из кухни. Столкнулась в дверях с замершим Дэвидом - и едва глянула на него, отстранила локтём.

Дэвид Маркус старался забыть и мать. А она, кажется, не особенно страдала от его невнимания.

Но в погоне за вечным одиночеством Дэвид так и не смог вычеркнуть из своей жизни последний кусочек семьи. Это было похоже на привычку вызывать в голове образ отца за бокалом вина каждый год. Как воспоминание, которое не уничтожить. 

Однажды, в безумно яркий весенний день, когда каждое живое существо радостно трепетало, отказываясь - всего один раз в год - верить в существование Империи, в коридоре Академии Дэвиду преградил дорогу стройный невысокий кадет, чей мундир сиял тремя значками отличия, а волосы светились победно-рыжим настолько, что казалось на голове его свил уютное гнездо солнечный луч.

\- Дэвид Маркус, - с резким и опасным весельем в голосе отчеканил незнакомец. - Наконец-то я с тобой познакомился.

\- Знакомство стоило того? - холодно спросил Дэвид, удобно устраивая пальцы на гладкой поверхности фазера.

Рыжий кадет рассмеялся, ярко и звонко, и Дэвид замер. Он узнал это смех...хотя и думал, что такое невозможно.

\- О, я уверен, считается дурным тоном убивать при первом знакомстве, - весело заявил кадет, но рукой коснулся кобуры на бедре, показывая, что тоже вооружён. - К тому же, наше знакомство может оказаться весьма интересным. Я Питер Кирк, сын Джорджа Сэмуэля Кирка.

Дэвид молчал, не снимая пальцы с фазера, не убирая глубокой напряжённой складки между бровей, и Питер поинтересовался, чуть холоднее, чем раньше:  
\- Ну как, вышло у меня отсрочить нашу перестрелку?

Дэвид наконец кивнул и протянул тому, кто имел смелость назваться его двоюродным братом, руку. Ту, что ещё мгновение назад сжимала ледяную сталь фазера:  
\- На время.

Питер Кирк солнечно улыбнулся, вновь пробудив в душе Дэвида болезненные воспоминания.

Тогда их знакомство и правда обещало оказаться интересным. Самое страшное, что оно не переставало быть таким до сих пор. Слишком долгий, слишком мирный союз по строгому мнению законов Империи.

***  
\- Ты никогда не думал, что будет, если он вернётся? - Питер всегда сохранял лицо, в любой ситуации. Он умел красиво пить, так что алели только тонко очерченные губы, становились острее скулы, и глаза блестели ярче. - Джеймс Кирк.

Они пили за двенадцатую годовщину исчезновения Энтерпрайз, сидя в комнате Маркуса. Вино казалось практически идеальным, и Дэвид - не изменяя себе - сжимал в руках свой бокал, заполненный наполовину. Только в этот раз он достал два прибора. Для себя и Питера.

\- А что может быть? - Дэвид искренне надеялся, что его усмешка вышла не слишком кривой. - Мне всё равно, где он, сгинул ли в чёрной дыре или стоит сейчас за этой дверью, собираясь зайти в комнату.

\- И ты позволишь ему выпить с нами? - Питер смотрел весело, спрятавшись за своим бокалом.

\- Я думаю, что смог бы убить его, - Дэвиду казалось, что слова его падают тяжёлыми булыжниками, оставляя грязные следы на и без того измаранной душе.

\- Просто за желание выпить? - Питер удивился шутливо, но Дэвид знал...чёрт, был уверен, как ни в чём другом в этом тёмном мире, что Питер в любой ситуации окажется тем, кто его поддержит, что бы он не решил сделать. И Маркус задавал себе вопрос: смог бы он поступить так же ради Питера? Или предпочёл бы отойти в сторону, чтобы умолк его лёгкий смех, неизменно вызывающий тяжёлые воспоминания?

Питер Кирк потянулся, выгнувшись в спине, как гибкая лиана, обошёл стол и наполнил бокал Дэвида. Ещё наполовину. 

\- Хей. Он не вернётся.

***  
За окном мир наполнялся рассветными красками, ещё бледными, нежными, нетронутыми, а Дэвид устал считать, сколько половинчатых бокалов он вылил в себя.

\- Нас осталось всего двое, - Питер рассуждал вслух, уронив рыжую голову, казавшуюся блеклой и погасшей в утренних сумерках, на сложенные на столе руки. - Два Кирка. Двое тех, в ком течёт кровь того, кто почти покорил весь этот мир!

\- Почти, - грубо отрезал Дэвид. - Я не собираюсь считать себя Кирком. Будь моя воля, я бы выпустил всю его кровь из своих вен и наполнил бы их новой.

\- Таких операций не делают, - возразил Питер. - Во всяком случае вторую часть. Я говорю это к тому, что мы с тобой либо должны объединиться и прослыть на всю Вселенную грозой, более яростной, чем Джеймс Кирк. Вплоть до последнего рубежа. И дальше.

\- Либо? - Дэвид незаметно проверил наличие фазера на бедре. Пусто в кобуре. 

Питер, уловивший его движение, с тяжёлым, тоскливым вздохом поднял из-за стола и развёл руки в разные стороны:  
\- Я безоружен. Я потерял свой фазер среди твоих вещей, ещё когда только пришёл сюда накануне. И я не буду уточнять, что "либо"...

Дэвид закрыл глаза, уронил отяжелевшую голову на стол, стараясь восстановить в памяти истины, вбиваемые в них инструкторами Академии.

"Союз должен быть заключён с тем, кто обладает достаточной силой и готов служить тебе... Питер - лучший кадет Академии уже третий год, моё желание сотрудничать с ним обосновано материально..."

\- Дэвид, - мягко позвал Питер, и Маркус распахнул глаза.

"К чёрту".

\- Дэвид, я получил в распоряжение новенькую модель Энтерпрайз. 1702. Точная копия той, что была у твоего отца. Только круче оснащённая, с улучшенной фазерной установкой... 

\- Награда лучшему выпускнику? - пробормотал Дэвид. - Поздравлять тебя что ли? Кто из капитанов на этот раз раньше времени отошёл от дел?

\- Беллас. Он имел неосторожность расслабиться в моём присутствии... Я не о том. Я уже выслал прошение о назначении тебя на мой корабль офицером по науке.

Дэвид вскинул глаза на брата, первый раз ощущая свою голову как нечто пустое и ненужное, лишённое всякой мысли.

\- Я же сказал, нам, последним Киркам в мире, необходимо держаться вместе, - Питер улыбался так же самоуверенно, ярко и жёстко, как Джеймс Тиберий когда-то, и тошнота, подкатившая к горлу Дэвида, стала твёрдым комом, мешая вдохнуть. - Поодиночке нас быстро уберут.

Играть так играть. До конца.

Дэвид поднялся, опрокинув бокал:  
\- И куда вы намерены отправиться? Капитан.

Питер рассмеялся, весело, в каком-то диком предвкушении:  
\- В последнем сообщении, поступившем от Энтерпрайз, говорится о выбросе энергии, открывшем вход в параллельную вселенную. Только подумай! Другой мир, на которой ещё не пала тень Империи! Думаю, начнём с тех самых координат. А там...кто знает?


End file.
